


say you will save me

by allisonmartined



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Alternate Universe - Corporate, Alternate Universe - Werewolves Are Known, Bodyguard Allison, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Mild Blood/Gore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 18:18:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allisonmartined/pseuds/allisonmartined
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Lydia Martin.” She says, “Twenty four. Banshee.  Member of Hale Pack. Partner at Martin, Hale, and Associates.  In need of bodyguard.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	say you will save me

Before, before Lydia and red hair and soft skin, before Lydia’s voice and her wit, before her heart began to speed and lurch all over Lydia’s name, all Allison knew was her own strong-willed arms, the crack of her mother’s voice in her knuckles, and the slip-slide-lock of weapons in her hands, between her fingertips.  She wore loyalty and protection, like her own skin, her clothes acting as armor against her chest.

 

 _She’s not prepared for this_ , is the first thing she hears Lydia say, determined and brittle, but bright warm concern spilling over her mouth and into the words. 

 

That’s the thing, of course.

 

Allison was always and never prepared for werewolves.  They were never even a consideration, but whether she knew it or not there was always a magnetism in her bones.  

 

Lydia stood in front of Allison, her features set, steely determination in her eyes and in her limbs.

 

“Lydia Martin.” She says, “Twenty four. Banshee.  Member of Hale Pack. Partner at Martin, Hale, and Associates.  In need of bodyguard.”

 

“Okay,” Allison breathes.

 

➳

 

It’s not that Allison was unaware of werewolves. _And banshees_.  She’d met wolves in passing, sat by them on the BART, handed them money in grocery stores and bars, knew of them in college.  But San Francisco wasn't exactly overflowing with supernatural creatures, or maybe it was.  She can see it now, the way her parents maybe steered her away from them.  Encouraged her to take up archery championships rather than join the ‘family business’, not that she knew what that was then, but well. 

Her mom was a cop, her dad an expert marksman and weapons dealer.  That’s what she knew at the time, that’s what she thought was true.

Turns out hunting people who happen to be werewolves doesn't exactly make it onto the resume, who knew.

 

➳

 

Lydia’s precise with her words and actions, like she has it all mapped out in her head, always ten steps ahead of you at any given moment.  Allison has a feeling she’s supposed to be intimidated but she’s just intrigued.

“Argent,” she says, sharp, short, the striking tap of her heels leading Allison out into the hallway of Martin, Hale, and Associates, “I have a meeting with Peter Hale in five, I might need your assistance.”

As much as she can tell, Allison has been hired to keep a barrier between Lydia and werewolves that either she or the other partners deem unsavory.  Unsavory meaning homicidal.  Whether Peter Hale is the worst or the least of these evils, Allison hasn’t figured out but she’s willing to bet he isn’t to be trusted.  He hasn’t outright tried to kill her yet, which is a plus considering Deucalion and his lackeys, but if Laura Hale doesn’t feel like she can trust her own uncle, well, Allison can’t be too careful, really.

The meeting goes as expected, mostly.  Peter leers a little when he says, “My needs aren’t being met, Lydia.”  Lydia just raises her chin, “If you would like to leave Martin, Hale, and Associates, Mr. Hale, I assure you, you are _most welcome_.”  Lydia’s hands are shaking a little when she leaves the office, and Allison itches to thread their fingers together and pull Lydia into an empty office, sooth the tension in her neck with gentle hands.  But she doesn’t, won’t, and Lydia shakes her hands out, minutely, and straightens her back.  Allison clenches her own hands at her sides and releases them, her nails leaving red half-moon marks on her palms.

 

➳

 

There’s no shortage in threats and Allison finds herself at the barrel of a gun or the point of claws against her throat biweekly at least.  She’s good at her job though, she twists and cracks arms swiftly, brings her own gun, though not completely necessary, up, clicking off the safety. 

After, Lydia’s hands hover over her, like she wants to make sure and Allison slides off her jacket and her holster, untucks her shirt from her pants and slumps against the wall of Lydia’s dark office.

“Hey,” Lydia says, running her palms over Allison’s arms, grounding herself in the touch, “let’s go home.”

Home has been Lydia’s apartment, for a while now.  Allison hasn’t seen her own apartment in six months, but she can’t say she really minds.  She never felt secure in the walls of her empty apartment, she never felt like melting into the comfort of it, like she does when Lydia settles on her couch next to her, curling around Allison just enough to make contact.

 

➳

 

It’s a simple thing, really.  Lydia communicates through physical contact.  She grabs Allison’s hand to tell her to follow after her.  She puts a gentle, firm hand on her shoulder to ask her to stay back for a second.  She winds an arm around Allison’s waist to feel grounded.  It leaves Allison kind of breathless.

 

➳

 

Peter, unsurprisingly, turns out to be a problem.  It’s a blur of movement, Peter lunging for Laura’s throat, the swish of a wolfsbane-dipped ring dagger flying through the air, Peter’s claws slashing out at Lydia, the shot of two bullets from Allison’s sidearm. 

Laura is calling someone of the phone, her voice hitched, while Allison hovers over Lydia, hands grazing and smoothing, coming to the skin above her hip, pressing to hold the blood in.  Everything has gone white and hazy, a fog of white noise and all she can see is Lydia and blood and a deep overwhelming panic that is blanketing everything.  _You’re going to fine_ , she’s saying over and over.  She’s crying and all she can feel is Lydia’s blood on her hands.

 

➳

 

The hospital is stark, synthetic.  Allison sits next to Lydia’s bed, staring at the windowless wall wondering how she could let this happen.  _This was her job_.  She was supposed to protect Lydia, just Lydia.  Beautiful, brilliant, wonderful Lydia.  But she couldn’t even manage that, her hands shake.  She pulls them through her hair, roughly, smashes her fingers together angrily, the sharp pain a reprieve.

"Al", Lydia murmurs next to her and Allison lets her hands fall, scooting closer to her bedside.  "Hey", she says softly, curling her fingers around Lydia’s wrist.  Lydia shifts towards her with a small smile and soft eyes, "Did you know that Laura thinks we’re dating?"  Allison swallows _,_ "What?" 

Lydia laughs, "Yeah, and I never really corrected her."Allison bites her lip,"Do you--?"

Lydia sighs, and grabs the front of Allison’s shirt yanking her forward."Yes."

Lydia brings their lips together,"You live in my apartment",she kisses her again,"I touch you all the time", she settles her lips against Allison’s neck, tired, "I _want_ to touch you all the time."

"Oh" _,_ Allison says, a startled laugh falling from her lips."Yeah", Lydia says and Allison can feel her smile against her neck."Don’t die on me, okay?", Allison says, threading her hands through Lydia’s hair and Lydia smiles.

 

➳

 

Lydia is convinced that she’s fine, but Allison presses her back into their bed with gentle kisses before getting up to bring them both food.  She pauses at the doorway, "Just let me, okay?"

Lydia’s expression softens _, "_ Allison, this was never your fault."  Allison shrugs but her shoulders feel a little lighter as she brings back omelets and orange juice.

"Mmm", Lydia hums around her eggs, "you’re the best girlfriend, no one else is allowed to have you."  Allison rolls her eyes but curls her body around Lydia, fingers drifting across skin.


End file.
